dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Squirrelladventures
You can now stop adding notes about recent name changes. We have them listed and will implement them shortly. thanks --Lirielle 09:26, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Thankyou, Lirielle. But I would still like to know how to redirect a page, etc...Nice to know there's more than just me on atm, feels strange, though. AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) You can implement them yourself using the following procedure: * Use the 'move' tab of the page to be renamed. * Type in the new name * Type in the reason (simply: 'IG name change') and validate * In the confirm window, use the 'Links' link following the old name to get a list of where the name appeared. * (You can also go to this page by typing the old name in the search field. You will be redirected to the new page, with the redirection displayed on top of the page. Click on the old name to get to the old page and use the 'What links here' command in the toolbox.) * Correct all such occurrences. (You can go back to the list and refresh it to check that corrected entries disappear.) * On the new page, add 'Formerly known as Old_name.' --Lirielle 09:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't realise that. It sounds a lot easier than I thought it would be!! Thanks again, AdventuresOfASquirrel 09:40, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Could you have a look at the 'tutorial' that I've just written and comment it please? Dofus:Community_Portal/Renaming_a_page. TIA --Lirielle 10:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Warning Please control your squirrel translation obsession, we are not a squirrel translation wiki, on non factual pages, next time you will be ban --Cizagna (Talk) 06:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I SAID, I DID NOT CREATE THAT PAGE!!! I was merely trying to tell someone to go to my user page, where I have a guide for translating squirrels, and, since I was a squirrel, it came out wrong...And they created the page, I assume, so that, if I spoke to other people, they could find my page easily. Should I stop talking to people IG? Should they not be allowed to create pages? It isn't my fault they created that page, and I have left a message on the talk page, explaining that. All I can say now, is, I'm sorry. AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 06:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::dont talk only on squirrel language you are a smart squirrel to be limit by your species genetic --Cizagna (Talk) 07:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Squirrels can only talk squirrel language, and when I tried to get around that by using symbols (e.g., @, $, \/\/, /\/, etc.) this caused the very problems we are discussing now...I can't win, can I? I like being a squirrel...Maybe I should just stop talking IG when I am a squirrel... AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 09:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC)(AVerySadSquirrel) ::create a 2nd account and talk with that account --Cizagna (Talk) 15:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's even harder. You have to remember which account is the squirrel, and which isn't, so you can talk through the correct one...I've tried it. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::easy squirl account does not have that artwork other account has the class artwork, you will get use to that as i do that --Cizagna (Talk) 06:33, 11 December 2007 (UTC) It's still hard. How do you swap between the two account easily? If you have them both on the same computer screen, then either you have to continuously swap between them, or have both viewable at once, which can cause either difficulty reading or viewing either or both properly. Also, when I am tired/bored/can't be bothered, I normally only like to have one program open at once, because otherwise it is too hard to do. Ummm...isn't having two accounts frowned upon, anyway? AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 06:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :alt+ tab, and if by frowned you mean banned, its a no, ankama allows multi accounting --Cizagna (Talk) 07:24, 11 December 2007 (UTC) My accounts are normally on different maps, IF I have both logged in at the same time. Alt+Tab is more confusing than being able to see both at the same time, but that either hides part of one picture, or shrinks the text so small you can barely read it. When I am tired/can't be bothered having both accounts open at the same time, it's no wonder people can't understand a squirrel. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 07:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :all that you giving are excuses, there are options at your disposal if you want to take them its your choice just note "you have been warn" --Cizagna (Talk) 07:44, 11 December 2007 (UTC) And as I said at the start, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! However, I will keep your advice in mind, for future occasions. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 07:47, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Slang page? :'Moved from Talk:Main Page' ::Ok...and don't you mean perceptor? Because that is what my client calls them, in English. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:09, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I will check once the game is back on line because they use to be call as you put perceptor (thought is in bad english) and now they are call collector but ppl are so use to the term perc --Cizagna (Talk) 09:25, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Game is back on-line, and I would check, but it tells me my username or password is incorrect. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:37, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :collector --Cizagna (Talk) 07:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you talk to a Collector, though, it will say "I am the perceptor of the guild..." This is why people call them "percs". However, the current IG name, is Collector. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 00:34, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::You can report that at Community Forum as we are not ankama --Cizagna (Talk) 17:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) What I am trying to say, is, you keep calling them preceptors, but the name they give themselves in the game is perceptors. Only one letter difference, I know, but... AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 01:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :If its some where in the article pages you are welcome to do the correction all the way to "collectors" since perceptors is deprecated word other way there is no easy way for us to change for example common names whole cross wiki we still dont have the proper technology. Aside from that "my error" its a proper english thing See perceptor (Anime autobot name) and Preceptor --Cizagna (Talk) 21:58, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Delete request Checking do you want User:Squirrelladventures/Dofus Folders with its talk page be deleted? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, please. I was pointed to a better page with similar content. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 23:23, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) 02:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Unknown items I won't delete them now that you added all those unknown items, but I can't see the point in adding them. They've been listed for a long time but we never added them because it doesn't make much sense. --Lirielle 16:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Bonta quests revert Thx for the revert, but it might help you to know that you don't need to use copy/paste to do this, which is prone to errors. Either let an admin do a rollback or: * Go the History page of the vandalized article * Click on the time/date link of the revision you want to revert to. * Click on the Edit tab * You'll be warned that you're editing an old version * Save without making any changes. You're done. --Lirielle 16:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok, but it wouldn't say I was doing a revert would it? Although, I've noticed that it doesn't seem to say I'm doing a revert anyway... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 00:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Forgot to add: "Add your comment to the Edit Summary as usual." Automatic revert message is only added when rolling back edits, which is an admin-only function. --Lirielle 03:45, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::What, the "Undo edit 11111 by XXXX"? I used to get that all the time, but it seems to have vanished, along with a lot of other things, e.g., all the options in the toolbox on the right, such as What Links Here. Also, around about the same time, I started noticing that I get a picture of a wabbit(pet) on the toolbar at the top of the page... I think there is something wrong with the coding, but I am not experienced enough to be able to do anything about it. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:28, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Characters on User Page Would you mind if I used the style which you have for your characters, I'll modify it to my own liking, just thought I'd ask your permission first. Galrauch 10:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :I was waiting for someone to ask, lol. I thought it might be good enough for people to want to copy. This is the stencil I made up, you can alter it however you want. Powerful means does a lot of damage, strong/resilient means doesn't die easily, i.e., feca, sacrier. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Characters Class/Name *Nicknames: *Build: *Gear:Hat, Cloak, Amulet, Ring, Ring, Belt, Boots, Weapon, , Pet/Mount *Planned Gear: Hat, Cloak, Amulet, Ring, Ring, Belt, Boots, Weapon, Shield, Pet/Mount *Alignment: *Location: (Incarnam, Astrub, Land of Amakna) *Save Point: *Status: ( Curse, No Curses)(Alive, Dead, Ghost) *Battle Status: (Powerful, Strong/Resilient, Weak) ::Cool, seems like a good style I'll edit it where I see need to hopefully compare my final version to yours. Galrauch 11:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Signature image I was bored, so i modify your signature image, hope you like it other way you are free to revert it --Cizagna (Talk) 03:16, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :It's fine. I made it in a hurry, and didn't think to do any alterations to it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC)(SquirrelLikesNewPic) Congratulation Due to your dedication to fighting vandalism in this wiki I have granted you RollBack powers, its just a faster/easier way to revert vandalism. For disagreements o pages its always better to use undo or even discuss it at talk pages. Use this new power with wisdom. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow! Thank you! I don't know what to say. This is unexpected. I will try to use it wisely, and remember to use undo when it isn't a vandalism, and to discuss major changes on the talk page first. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC)(AVerySurprisedSquirrel) Npc2 Thanks for your edits, but you are losing time as there is more to it than changing 'npc' to 'npc2' and we have two people working on the npc project in full details. --Lirielle 08:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I was bored, and I thought I would change Npc to Npc2. I am happy to check out the IG locations of the NPCs, options, and upload new pictures of them if necessary, as long as I can reach those NPCs and have the co-ordinates. On my travel log I am attempting to make a list of places to visit, e.g., to get pictures of NPCs or check locations. If you wish to add anything to it for me to check (if you don't have time, etc), go ahead. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Summary tips When working on the summary you will notice '' /* Text */ '' This is something it appears when editing section try avoiding editing inside the to code braces '' /* */ '' as when the page its save in the summary of the edit an green arrow and text in grey, the arrow its a link that looks for the section with that specific name in gray so for example if we have a section call Obtaining and you put Obtaining added monster the link would just direct you to the page and not to the section as how it was intended --Cizagna (Talk) 14:27, 4 May 2008 (UTC) name changes Thx for Bre Ad Stick and other name changes you've been doing. I wondered if you could take care of the other translation changes as announced on Ankama forums? Here's a list of some changes to be done: * Crystaloboule > Crystaloball * R'Ticolis Hammer > Crick Hammer * Blood Cape > Kwag'U Cape * Wabbits Thongs > Wabbit Flip-Flops * Cruella Sandals > Sandals Mashians * Fallo hammer > Cogito Hammer * Wrong Hammer > Hammer of Wrongs * SeeU > Peeka Belt * Ring Noha > Ignoah Ring * Oin Hammer > Hammer O'In * Shoes Lose > Crusuede Shoes * Boots Wana > Wawka Boots --Lirielle 10:49, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'm bored enough. And Hypno Staff>Deflower Staff. Just let me finish with the links for Cruella Sandals. It needs to go to Sandals Mashians. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:52, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for having taken care of this. --Lirielle 11:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::You're welcome. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Snapper ..Snapper family?Backpacker 18:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Please state exactly what you mean when you ask questions. I don't understand what you mean at all by saying three words. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:51, 14 May 2008 (UTC) NPC pics Thx for the pics, but why won't you add info as to where they're found? --Lirielle 07:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I took these pics a while ago, usually, when I was adventuring as a squirrel, etc. I don't always remember where I took a picture, if it is cropped, and, well, I didn't think to add any more info. I will try to do so in future. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : OK ;) Not an issue. I personally work per subarea, collecting info on all that can be found there, so we'll end up locating them all - I hope ;) --Lirielle 08:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) No LoS weapons You added Tofu Wand as a no-LoS weapon. I made a quick search based on specific criteria that might indicate no-LoS items and found the following: * Big Fishing Rod * Cho's Fishing Rod * Cubic Fishing Rod * Fishing Rod for Kralove * Furnace Wand * Golden Scarabugly Wand * Harpoon Fishing Rod * Hells Wand * Hunting Bow * Hunting Wand * Knitting Needle * Love Staff * Pellet Sling * Standard Fishing Rod * Telescopic Fishing Rod * The Big Pole * Tofu Wand * Unreal Wand * Yamato String This seems to be pretty close to the current Category:No line of sight weapons, don't you think? --Lirielle 15:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Er, no? None of the fishing rods seem to be listed. Or Furnace Wand, Pellet Sling, Hells Wand. Only the hunting tools, tofu wand, yamato string, golden scarabugly wand, unreal wand. Didn't know there were so many that could be used! I know tofu wand is no los, because I confirmed it myself. Why are you telling me about all of these? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Because I was wondering whether items listed here but not on Category:No line of sight weapons also were no-LoS weapons. If it could be confirmed, it would help understanding the game files. --Lirielle 09:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can't really help you on that. Don't have a Furnace Wand, not high enough level fisher for the rods, hunter for the pellet sling, and I don't have a Hells Wand. Can't use it anyway, sorry. I could try to ask IG friends. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::: LoL furnace wand and sling pellet are not available, the first one its GM only and the 2nd one it has been disregard by the developing team, remove long time ago from the FR game files part only the other languages have it due to massive translation and poor clean up from ankama... Im currently using love staff and have confirm it has No-LoS (as an extra note for lirielle the LoS field its commented on the notes I made on the forum where i recored all my understanding on game files.--Cizagna (Talk) 18:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) User talk:Jraldi why not? this isn't my page? i can't edit this page how i think its better? thanks since now. (XiterSon 01:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC)) :You can add to talk pages, and edit links/spelling, but, unless they have been vandalised or are vandal pages, you should not delete anything from them. Especially posts questioning where you found your information.... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC)